Hunter
by Girl1Apocalyptica
Summary: Ron, si amas verdaderamente a alguien, confia en ella... 100 Harry Y Hermione


_**Hunter**_

**_(Cazadora)_**

Harry Potter caminaba por un largo pasillo acompañado de su mejor amiga Hermione Granger. Hablaban de Ron y de Anais Mencken, una chica castaña que trabajaba en una Librería cercana a la casa de Harry.

-Es una chica bonita, inteligente… -Comenzó a enumerar harry a Anais

-¿Y por que terminaron?

-Por que ella es una gran chica y yo soy un completo imbecil… En realidad terminamos por que lo que sentíamos posiblemente haya sido solo atracción física. Y también esta el hecho de que me gusta alguien mas –Dijo mirándola significativamente

-Harry esto ya lo hablamos

-Anais y yo quedamos como amigos. -Suspiro frustrado- y… ¿Cómo esta ron?

-Es la quinta vez que preguntas por el ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres que te diga?

-Si te lo dijera aquí mismo no podrías resistirte.

Hermione lo miro sorprendida.

-Vamos Hermione sabes a lo que me refiero –se revolvió el cabello- No entiendo por que sigues con ron, digo puede que sea muy amigo mió pero desde hogwarts se comporta como un GRAN tonto.

Hermione no dijo nada por que sabia que harry tenia razón. Ron había cambiado mucho desde el colegio, si antes era celoso ahora era mucho mas, ya no parecía el novio de Hermione mas bien era como detective pues siempre la interrogaba llegando a casa y eso desesperaba a Hermione pero no podía terminar con el por que el pelirrojo había dicho a todos los medios de comunicación mágica que ellos pronto se casarían y que estaban tan enamorados que querían tener muchos hijos lo cual hermione ni siquiera sabia.

-Bueno hermione como quiera no te buscaba para eso

Salieron a la calle viendo que ya había obscurecido.

-Solo quería despedirme

Hermione que iba mas adelante que harry se volteo mirándolo con sorpresa.

-Malfoy, Luna y yo fuimos trasladados al departamento de Aurores en Estados Unidos.

-Para que alguien deba ser trasladado se necesita la aceptación…

-La aceptación de esa persona, lo se. –Respondió sacando las llaves de su auto- Y la eh dado, la aceptación, quiero decir. Mañana Por la mañana nos iremos por medio mugglel.

Los dos subieron al auto y de inmediato se dirigieron a la casa de Hermione. En todo el camino ninguno dijo nada hasta que llegaron a su destino. Harry se volteo a verla con tristeza mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Solo quería que supieras que te amo, que eres lo mas bonito que me ah pasado en mi vida.

Hermione llorando lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Lo siento Harry

-¿Sentir que? No tienes la culpa de nada, quiero irme para despejar mi mente y aunque me encantaría que vinieras conmigo se que no vendrás.

La castaña lloro más fuerte.

-Lo entiendo Hermione –Dijo sonriendo con pesar- Me duele pero lo entiendo

Se vio una luz encenderse en una de las habitaciones.

_**With one light on in one room,  
I know you're  
Up when I get home  
With one small step upon the stair,  
I know your look  
when I get there**_

-Creo que debes entrar antes de que ron piense cosas que no son

Con un asentimiento Hermione bajo del auto y entro a la casa no sin antes ver como a lo lejos harry y su posibilidad de ser feliz en la vida, se iban juntos para siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Un harry de 16 años tomaba por la cintura a su mejor amiga para después besarla._

_-¡Busquen una habitación! –Les dijo un ron totalmente asqueado- y pensaba que ver a Neville y a Ginny tomados de la mano me daba asco esto encabeza mi lista. _

_-No seas tonto ronnald –Se burlo Hermione separándose un poco de harry- ¿Qué necesitas?_

_-Ya nada. Le pediré ayuda a Luna con mi trabajo de Cuidado De Criaturas Mágicas_

_-Me parece que tu y luna están muy juntos este año_

_-Se lo que piensas y no es eso ¡Jamás me haría novio de lunática Lovengood! _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Fin Del Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**If you were a king up there on your throne,  
would you be wise enough to let me go?  
For this queen you think you own  
wants to be a hunter again,  
wants to see the world  
Alone again  
To take a chance on life again so let me go**_

Al adentrarse en la casa suspiro resignada pensando o soñando despierta con un mundo pasado en donde ron solo fuese su mejor amigo y harry alga más, pero jamás volvería a pasar. Harry y ella estuvieron de novios casi todo el año pero terminaron al saber que Ron quería a Hermione mas que a una simple amiga por lo que al estar ellos besándose por todo el castillo afectaba a su amigo pelirrojo y no querían herirlo. Finalizando el séptimo curso ron tomo valor y se le declaro a Hermione quien quedo sorprendida pero acepto ser su novia viendo que Harry y ella no tenían ya oportunidad. Harry aparento tomarlo bien a pesar de dolerle y comenzó una relación con Anais para olvidar a Hermione.

Un Ron parado justo en la puerta que daba a la cocina la miro furioso y nervioso.

-¿Con quien has venido?

-Harry me trajo

-¿Harry? –Ron se puso tenso- ¿Por qué? El sale del ministerio antes que tú

**_The unread book and painful look,  
The TV's on, the sound is down  
One long pause, then you begin,  
oh look what the cat's brought in_**

-Solo se ofreció a esperarme mientras ordenaba su oficina ron. –Respondió subiendo las escaleras seguida de ron

-Pues que atento ah sido nuestro amigo –Dijo con sarcasmo

-También me trajo para que habláramos en el trayecto a casa

-¿Ah si? ¿Se puede saber de que hablaron?

-¡Solo se despedía! ¿Deacuerdo? ¡El se va mañana con Draco y Luna!

A Hermione le pareció ver una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de ron y era verdad, pero de inmediato la borro.

-¿Has dicho que con Luna?

-Si, había espacio en el ministerio Estadounidense y ellos quisieron ocuparlo.

-Vaya… No sabia que Harry anduviera con… Lu-na

_**If you were a king up there on your throne,  
would you be wise enough to let me go?  
For this queen you think you own  
wants to be a hunter again,  
wants to see the world  
Alone again  
To take a chance on life again,  
so let me go,  
Let me leave**_

-Ellos no están juntos

-Pues parece raro que los dos se vayan ¿No? ¡Y al mismo lugar!

Si ron quería sembrar en ella la semilla de la duda lo estaba logrando. No se había planteado lo que le decía ron, si que era raro que luna y harry se fuesen al mismo lugar, el mismo día ¡Cuando Luna no era auror y Draco y Harry si! Según tenía ella entendido, Luna trabajaba en el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas y en el quisquilloso obviamente eso no tenia relación Al Departamento de Aurores.

-Pues eso es realmente lindo –Dijo Hermione sonriendo

Ron la miro confundido.

-¿Cómo que lindo?

-Si, digo, Romántico que LUNA y HARRY estén juntos

_**For the crown you've placed upon my head  
Feels too heavy now  
And I don't know what to say to you  
but I'll smile anyhow  
And all the time I'm thinking, thinking**_

-Claro. Que lindo…

Un ruido seco se escucho en la planta baja de la casa y Hermione fue a ver que había sido seguida por Ron.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –Pregunto Hermione con la varita en alto

-¿Cómo que quien anda? ¡Nadie! –Le dijo Ron nervioso- Seguro fue un bicho raro

-¡Aquí no hay bichos raros mas que tu! –Dijo una voz entre la oscuridad

Hermione alcanzo el interceptor y prendió la luz. Una chica castaña de esbelta figura miraba furiosa a Ron.

-¿Anais?

Frente a ellos estaba nada más ni menos que Anais Mencken, la ex novia de Harry.

-¿Quién eres tu? –Pregunto Ron totalmente rojo a la chica

-Pues según tu, Anais Mencken.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¡Yo no te conozco!

-¿Qué no me conoces? ¡Tú me pagaste para ser la novia de Harry Potter!

Hermione miro a Ron plantándole una fuerte bofetada.

-Hermione no es lo que crees ¡Ella se me ofreció!

Hermione ya no escucho más. Con un movimiento de varita recogió sus cosas y salio de la casa seguida de ron.

-¡Puedo explicarlo! Hermione yo te amo, de verdad

-Déjala en paz Ronnald

Hermione y Ron vieron a Harry dirigirse hacia ellos.

-¿Harry?

Hermione se acerco al chico.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! –Pregunto Ron

-Vengo por Hermione –Respondió sonriéndole a la chica

-¡¿Con que derecho te atreves a venir?! ¡Ella es mía!

-Vengo con el derecho que Hermione me dio hace tres años y medio.

Anais salio de la casa y miro a la pareja.

-Es hora de irnos Herms.

Ron parado a mitad de la calle vio partir a Hermione y a su antes mejor amigo.

-Entonces… ¿Nos vamos? –Pregunto sonriendo harry- Escuche que necesitan una buena redactora en el Quisquilloso Estadounidense.

Como respuesta Hermione le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

_**I want to be a hunter again,  
want to see the world  
Alone again  
To take a chance on life again, so let me go**_

**NA: **

**¿Que les pareció? La verdad espero que le haya gustado. **

**Un favor… ¡Dejen Reviews! Se los agradecería mucho, hasta la próxima. **


End file.
